


Jack Barakat #1

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, band imagine, jack barakat - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the carnival with Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Barakat #1

"Babe, you look bored," Jack plopped down on the couch next to you. "Today's just been really uninteresting," you muttered. Jack extended his arm around her while scooting closer, tracing the outline of your cheek with his fingers. "Hey, I think there's a carnival in town? Let's go!" 

"Jac-" You tried to speak out, but couldn't get the sentence out since Jack was already tugging on her arm, running out the front door and into the car. "Jack! Let me get ready first!" 

"No time for that!" Jack said back, a grin plastered on his childish face. The car was started, and Jack zoomed into town and followed the advertisement banners until he parked the car in the lot. He generously paid for lots of tickets. The carnival was huge. In the back, towering over was the ferris wheel that seemed to be touching the skyline. All around we're cheesy games with giant stuffed animals and vendors yelling to get your attention. 

"Baby, let's do this one!" Jack ran over to the balloon dart game. "Those games are rigged though," you replied. "You'll miss," you started laughing. "You don't believe my skills do you?" Jack made a sour face. "Five darts, please," he asked the vendor after paying with tickets. He concentrated, zooming his focus onto the center of the board with the balloons dangling downwards. He threw his first two and missed only by a centimeter or two. He needed three to win the prize. He threw another dart, and with a satisfactory pop, the dart landed in the middle of the balloon. He did it again, landing the dart higher on the board. "Alright, this is it," he exhaled under his breath before tossing the last dart on the board. It just hit the corner of a balloon, popping it. "Yeah!" he screamed, throwing his arms up and smiling. "Look at that!" The vendor handed him a giant stuffed teddy bear for winning, and Jack handed it over to you. "Here darling, this is for you." 

"Awwh Jack, thank you," you started blushed. Jack took your hand, walking with her throughout the carnival. Playing more games, riding kiddy rides and shoving faces into cotton candy, finally Jack demanded a different ride "I'm going to take you on the ferris wheel, come on," Jack kissed your cheek. Eagerly following him to the ride, you both stepped into the seat as the ride titled up. 

"Wow, look at the sky," you commented. The sky and clouds we're a bright tint of orange, with the settling sun peeking through a puffy cloud. Jack and you admired the atmosphere and each other as the wheel revolved around. When their cart had stopped at the very top, the sight was breathtaking. You could see miles and miles of land and houses and all the little details. Jack's gaze turned to you and he was left speechless by the way the sky reflected your perfect features. "(y/n), I really love you," he confessed before connecting his lips with her's in a heated makeout. They cuddled up close together under the dull sun as the ferris wheel revolved around, telling each other over and over about the love they had for each other.


End file.
